Beyond the Kingdom
by Dame-aijin
Summary: Life after kh2, sora, riku, and kairi live a life of peace on the island for a while... before somthing goes terribly wrong on destiny islands. Who is this black haired stranger... and what is the... reincarnation of darkness?
1. Shortcomings

_**Beyond the Kingdom**_

_**the afterstory.**_

**Shortcomings:**

_**Sometimes things don't always go as planned, you know how it is, right? Sometimes things just don't go right, they can't its how the world works. Just like eveyone has their own destiny, and everyone makes their own mistakes. Well, I wish just once... just this one time, I could choose what was happening to those around me, influence their actions in some way, but I can't. I have all this power, all this strength and magic, and I can't even tell my best friend not to leave me alone again... you'll go no matter what I say, just like before... but this time I don't think I have the ability to go looking for you. **_

_**And I think... I think that's what your counting on, isn't it? 'Sora I don't want to drag you into this again,' he says, 'you have finally begun to live a normal life.' Screw normal Riku, SCREW NORMAL! Three and a half years ago I found you again, trapped in the body of another... but you none-the-less, I admit I didn't understand your sacrifice at first, but now I do... I really do. You were freed by Ansem... and we were together again, I can't describe how happy I felt... though you probably remember don't you? Those tears... heh, I always was a sap... when I thought you were gonna give up, I couldn't bear it... I stayed with you on that dark island because I decided... that being alone in an eternity of darkness with you wouldn't be so bad after all. If it weren't for Kairi's letter... I don't think we'd have made it back... and truthfully, I don't think I'd have cared.**_

_**Now don't get me wrong, I'm glad to be home, glad that for once I can rest and have fun... go swimming, play on the beach, we finished our raft didn't we? Heh, I didn't enjoy the part were the sail broke and hit me on the head... gave me a good bruise, but we did finish it, like we had always planned. But now... everything I wanted pales in comparison to this simple need... I don't want you to go Riku... I don't want...to be alone again. Finding Kairi, I thought, was what I wanted all along... and I was happy... so happy when I found her... I felt warmer then I would have ever thought I could.**_

_**Though now things have changed, oh have they changed. You and I grew closer... I don't know what had changed between us but somthing did, and I'm not complaining. I-I'm not sure exactly what these feelings are... fear, regret, and loneliness... if you leave... I don't think I can stand being away from you again. Donald, Goofy... they are off fighting again... aren't they? And you are going to our twin world as well... aren't you? To save us, our town, Kairi, Selphi, all our friends and family... and me. But you see... I want to help too, I was ment to help... I am the weilder of the keyblade, maybe not the original, but I know how to fight, I'm not some frail porcelin doll you need to protect.**_

_**So I've decided... to go on ahead of you, silly right? But for once I was thinking... I know your going to go regardless, and unless I go before you then I won't be able to go at all, you said your were closing the portal to our shadow world right? I wouldn't have the ability to open it, to follow you... but since I know where it is I can clear a path of all the heartless and nobodies, what do you say? Doesn't really matter... by the time your done reading this letter I'd have been long gone... see you on the other side Riku...**_

_**- Sora**_

Wide, aquamarine eyes stared down in disbelief at a simple sheet of discolored yellow paper sitting under the hilt of a candle on the table. Had Riku not returned home to get his cloak for the journey to the shadow world, he'd never had known of Sora's letter... it was all chance he'd read it. How could Sora take such a gamble! What if he gets hurt, or worse, killed? The silver haired youth snarled and snatched the paper off the table re-reading through the contents. Another growl of frustration escaped him as he glanced over his shoulder at the door...

He sidestepped his table and walked semi-hurridly towards his closet in the living room, opening it to retrieve his black trench. All the while his mind was racing as his hands worked on thier own to slip the leather cloth over his lithe form, _Sora, you idiot! You don't understand, you couldn't... BAH! I'll just have to postpone closing that gate until I find you... _If only the nieve brunette truly knew why Riku was leaving by himself, he'd never have gone ahead... or so Riku supposed.

------------------------------------

Things had gotten complicated in the past month or so. The world of Kingdom hearts had a few years of calm, of odd serenity and a false sense of security. Things went back to normal as best they could but some damages took a while to repair... still, all was well. It wasn't until the children of destiny island began having reoccuring nightmares that first alerted Riku of an underlying issue. He wasn't sure at first, and went on living his days as usual, but at night he'd patrol the streets looking for anything out of the ordinary. Eventually weird shadows and unexplainable bumps and groans aroused the townspeople into a semi-panic.

Riku investigated the children, those of the purest hearts and open minds... asking what exactly happened in thier dreams. Almost all replies were the same, the beautiful seaside down os Destiny islands being shrouded in a veil of darkness... then strange people and weird creatures would appear from this abyss and all the stars began to die... before even one child could see the last star dim, they'd wake in a cold sweat, in tears or on the floor.

Disturbed and perplexed, Riku sought Sora for help and council on said events, his first mistake. Indeed, Sora, Kairi, and Riku made a good team, but some things are best done on your own. The days of playing and sunshine had gone, and it seemed as if an ever looming fog had enveloped the town, very few went outside any more, if only to get food and necessities. Sora would go without speaking to Riku and Kairi for days, doing his own bit of clue finding. Then he found something interesting, something that would greatly influnce what was happening at the present time.

There were small, almost unnoticable markings on the sides of buildings, like scratches, they could barly even be felt by the most sentitive of fingertips... actually sora found on on accident after resting against the side of the well in the town square... lowe and behold he found five others on seemingly random buildings. Each symbol different, but seemingly useless on its own. Not sure what to make of the discovery, Kairi was sent to the island to search for more, as it was a smaller area, and Riku and Sora continued their search through the town.

There were staggering numbers, and more in places that Sora could swear there weren't before. In a matter of days, each and every building was covered in one, every rock, every tangible object... and yet no one noticed them... not even the symbols on their china or clocks... they were blind to these signs. When asked if they'd seen any odd markings, they'd reply no, and thus sent Riku and Sora down the wrong path of theories...

Then at night it happened... the door in the cavern on Destiny island began to radiate a deep purple glow, and on Kairi's rountine inspection, she discovered that not only did the door glow, but it emitted a sinister aura from its depth. The news quickly reached her friends... and they went to investigate... Riku remained almost deathly silent... almost fearful as he stayed back and watched Sora and Kairi poke and prod the surface. Riku was no where to be seen for a few days after the discovery, but in his absence the darkness grew, and the entire cave was now so dim the white drawings could no longer be seen. When Riku resurfaced, he came with bad tidings.

He would not divulge all the information, but he did say somthing about an alternate, shadow realm, locking some sort of gate, and that he had to go immediatly. Sora was less then pleased with this, and when he asked if a new keyhole had appeared, he was answered with silence and a cold shoulder. The courageous teen stood to his feet and smiled, regardless of the problem, he would make short work of it with Riku at his side, and with that in mind, he asked when they would be leaving..When Sora's companion finally did reply, he felt his heart stop..."I'm going alone... this is no place for you ..." and then he said those ever peircing words,'' Sora I don't want to drag you into this again... you've finally began to live a normal life...''

Riku left shortly after, leaving the confused and slightly heartbroken hero of old behind. It was the next day, when Riku's journey was to begin that Sora wrote the letter, and whilst his friend was in town buying supplies, he slipped said paper under the candle in plain sight of the door, and then left more swiftly then he'd arrived...

"I still can't believe this Sora,'' Riku murmured, slipping the note into his pocket and donning his hood.

He wasted no time to a sentimental look around his home, even if it were the last time he'd be seeing it, he had more pressing matters to attend to. All he cared about right now was getting to Sora before he could pass through that door, or getting him back if he'd already made it through. Huffiing angerilly, he turned heel and made way towards the door, flinging it open and rushing out. The frame crashed against the wall with tremendous force that shook the walls and stirred dust from the floor. A picture wobbled on its hook and despite the fact it had endured manny door slammings in its day, and playfights gone awry, its time had come to fall. With a short clank and a loud crash, the glass of the frame shattered and spilled into hundred of sliver across the harwood floor... leaving a worn picture of Riku and Sora as children exposed to the elements and the harsness of the outside world... a small sliver of glass had torn through the center of the picture, two happy children seperated by a void.

----------------------------------------

Wrote this in a half hour, so sue me! Right after defeating kingdom hearts two... loved the ending the best so far, nearly had a heart attack several times thinking Riku was going to die or leave... lol.


	2. Chapter 2

**Enter:Oblivion**

**Riku's breaths were fast and sharp, his blood pumped quickly through viens that lead to a once dead heart. A heart that not years before could have cared less for the fate of this town, his friends, or those associated with either or all. But now here he was, rushing through town as if the Devil himself were hot on his heels, eager for a soul. The wind was little resistant in his stride, and if you were to blink as he passed, you'd have not seen him at all. Before he knew it, he was at the border of town, and made his way inside, without intention to stop and chat with anyone but the ferrier.**

**His hair glamed like the purest winter snow as it whipped behind him, he made a mental note to tie it in a high ponytail as it, if possible, was longer then it had ever been. The towns folk would wave as he rushed past, only for their smiles to fade with the shake of the head or to be replaced by a bewildered expression. Two of Rikus younger companions thought the other to be playing a game, and in turn attempted to keep up and run alongside him, though truth be told he didn't even notice. It took but two minutes for them to tire and turn back, having gone too far away from home anyway.**

**His lungs were at the point that they would explode given any harder push, and Riku slowed pace knowing this, but slower pace did not mean slow, as he could still easily outrun those in town. Finally the buildings, just mere blurs, began to fade from view, and the outline of the crytal clear water came to view, the lone, log cabin by the waters edge home to the man who owned the only 4 boats on this island, though there a total of sixteen scattered throughout the Destiny Island's, including the one Sora, Kairi and he had built... well, technically it was a raft. Thankfully Kari owned her owned boat, or at least her family did, and he was welcome to it whenever he wanted, and this was one of those times he was glad he had privilage over some people on the island... **

**For Riku knew Kairi's boat wouldn't be gone, as not two days ago she went on vacation with her family, and she was the only one who really used it to get to their hangout. So if there was no other way to get to Sora, if all modes of transport were taken, he could count on Kari's small fishing boat. Though he'd prefer oen of the others with motors... and hoped that at least one was left. Though today was bright and cheery, and perfect for trips out in the pristine waters.**

**Riku heard the planks of the wooden docks clcik below his heels, and his pace slowed to a fast walk as he walked the peers. Sure enough, like clockwork, the ferrier was sitting at the end of the docks, hat tipped up, boots propped on the rails, taking his mid-afternoon nap. Since the town was small and generally peaceful, he left a jar next to his seat for two dollars to be dropped in on departure, and two for return. Riku bypassed the return, and lifted his trench to fish four dollars from his pocket, three in bills, and one in coins. He trotted over to one of the mototboats, surprisingly no one was out on the lake... though the other motor-boat was gone, no doubt taken ealier by Sora.**

**Filled with a renewed sense of urgancy, he lept off the dock and into the boat, the water splashing up the sides as he bobbed for a moment, arms flailing to fight for balance, his legs wavering until finally he fell back with a thud and the boat settled. He shook his head to regain his senses, and turned aroound, kneeling next to the motor and pulling the chord, one long, hard jerk was all it took for the engine to kick into life and start sputtering at him. Just as eager to go as Riku was.**

**He took hold of the rudder handle and geared it to the side, then pushed the ignition and shot off into the water. It took maybe a period of ten minutes to reach his destination... but those moments dragged on, with each second he wasted Sora could be in danger or being devoured by heartless. Finally the docks came into view and he did not slow. Selphi, who as usual was sitting by the waters edge bare feet tipping the water, looked up at Rikus fast approach and smiled, waving at him cheerfully. Though as he neared, he grin faded, and before she knew it her body had jerked to her feet and she lept aside just in time for riku to jump past her and for his vessel to crash into and shatter the first five planks, sending splinters and shrapnel in all directions.**

**Riku made an immediate bee-line for the caves, not even twenty yards away, the weeds now blooming there sickly sweet yellow flowers about the entrance, the pure drinking water sparkling just as it always had. His nose was assulted with the sickly sweet aroma as he made headway into the cavernous mouth, hearing muffeled angry shouts from behind him... though they fell on deaf ears. Panting wildly as he reached the opening, walls covered in white drawings, old and new, from all blocks of life, he slowed to a stop in front of those odd black doors. Covered to the T in those odd markings... like the ones on all the buildings, china, cups, pictures, tables, almost everything in town.**

**His steps were staggered but strong as he approached the door and held out his hald, the rune-like writings glimmering and resonating with an almost inaudiable sound. His chest heaved as he continued to fight to catch his breath, but his eyes were intent on the door before him. Before long, the door was alight and nto black as it once was, but blue and shimmering. Riku exhaled whistfully and clenched his fists, pushing out his chest in a regal manner as to show no fear to what lie ahead, and stepped through the portal.**

**Immediatly he felt nostalgic and sick, his feet kicked out from beneath him as he went tumbling through endless tunnels of various colors, all blinding him as they went in a flurry past him. Head spinning, he managed to curl into himself, grabbing onto his knees and tumbling through the endless corridors, heart about as far as it coudl be in his throat without actually breeching his mouth, figuritivly speaking. The lights dimmed into white, then grey and eventually black and hints of purple. In an instant he was flung at ferocious speed out of the tunnel and into a solid world. He flew a good five yards before hitting the ground with a tremendous thud and due to his fetal position, rolling basicly unharmed to a stop, though he felt as if his stomache was filled to the brim with vomit and lunch he didnt remember having.**

**Exhausted he unfurled, back to the sand, eyes straining to focus on the still spinning world around him, his fingers twitching. He heard a slight noise nearby and a very hushed voice, one he did not recognise or find very... friendly. Grunting and rolling over to his side, he then forced himself onto all fours, limbs still slightly shaky, but fine for the most part, and then sat back on his knees, for the firt time taking in the sights. The skies were an endless sea of grey clouds and small jolts of lighting, with no rain or thunder to follow. The outlet in which he stood was surrounded by deep, almost black water, that stretched on for quite a while, or at least it seemed so.**

**He pushed on his knees with his palms and put his body into motion standing to his feet and wavering just a bit. He steadied himself and looked acroos the stark sands of the island he was trapped on. It was an outlet of sorts, shaped like a crecent moon, with rocks along the western side of the beack, and a few scattered in the middle. It was otherwise desolate and open for a good mile, before stopping abruptly at a mass of large, black vines, the spines about 4-6 inches ling, and two inches thick... sharp as tacs and strong as well. This place was definitly fimiliar, almost a mirror image of the beach he and Sora were stranded on, but not quite. **

**Riku sauntered over to a boulder that lay before him, barring most of his view of the beach as it was just high enough for him not to see over it. He walked closely to the edge of it at all times, fingers traling the dry, rough surface, just in case he really hadn't regained his balance yet. Finally the rest of the beach came into view, and what he saw caused him to freeze in his skin and his heart skip a beat. There was a darkened figure leaning over a brunette child on the beach, his eyes closed and his breathing shallow, as if he were in a deep slumber. The figure peered up through thick, lack bangs at the fast aproach of Riku and sat back only slightly.**

**Greyish black markings under his eyes crinkled as he looked at Riku in surprise, hand resting still lightly on Soras forhead as he knelt beside him... the brunette was out cold for the time being, and was helpless to the elements, it was a good thing Riku had gotten there quickly. The tall youth rushed to his companions aid and shoved the odd boy aside, causing him to fall back on his palms with a gasp and watch Riku with a perplexed look.**

**There was not once ounce of bright color on the one who sat before Riku, aside from the speckled green of his iris, but that alone could not draw away from the black in his attire. All of the boy's clothes fit uniformly and snug, although ther was a slight bulkiness about his jeans that ruined the whole tight effect. His skin was a deep shade of moca, and iyt was no color that a tan could give, so there was no other choice but to believe that was his natural skintone. As to why it would be so dark in an area that was constantly coudly and without sunlight was a mystery, as most likly all other being that may live here would be pale skin and nearly translucent.**

**His arms would have been bare, as the shirt cut off at mid shoulder, but instead one arm was adorned with a striped arm caske, and the other with a bulky red bracelet that could have easily weighed a pound or two. Wild raven hair was kept back and tame by a set of large, old-fashioned headphones, the casing was red leather, and as attractive as they were, they had no function other then a headband. Even so, his strands were ungodly spiky, moreso in the back, while his bangs were long and straight, pressed down by the headset he adorned.**

**All in all this stranger was... 'strange' to look at to say the least, and he didnt have the appearance of an innocent bystander. The hair on the back of Riku's neck pricked on end as he stood to his feet and pointed accusingly at the stranger on the ground, his height daunting enough from this angle, and his long, black shadow cast over the boys face to add a more sinister mood."What did you do to him!**

**The boy shot up his hands like a man who's just been pointed at by a gun and stumbled to his knees, hands still raised as he fought to stand."Hey hey hey now, wait a sec!" Regaining balance, he now stood, a few inches taller then Sora himself... and if Riku looked at him just right... his facial features and eyes almost paralleled his unconcious friend. His hair was just as wild and untammed, yet... no. Riku closed his eyes and shook his head, snapping himself back into reality.**

**Riku sidestepped Sora and made his way over to the other,''No, not wait a sec... what did you do to him?" Riku persisted once more, his hand lashing out at the blink of an eye and clasping the other by the throat.**

**The raven haired boy gagged and his own fingers clenched the others fist meekly in an attempt to loosen the iron grip..."I-I didn't do anything you a-ass! He... was like-that when I got here... I sw-ear..." he choked out, glaring up at the other. Without warning he drew back his leg, back archin outward, the others arm stretchd as far as it could go, and kicked Riku full force in the ribs.**

**Riku's Iris's shrank as he staggered back and clutched his side, knees almost buckling as he fought to draw breath from the cheap shot. Meanwhile the boy bgean rubbing his sore neck and peering up out of one eye at the other, mumbling obsinities before he spoke,''Don't believe me?... ask your buddy over there... looks like he's waking up...''**

**And in truth, Sora was... first his legs began to bedn and his fingers curled loosely in the sand below, and small goran escaping him as he eyes clenched tightly, reacting as one would waking up with a headache. He opened his eyes weakly and through a foggy haze saw the form of his silver haired friend falling to his knees beside him."Ri...ku?" he smiled weakly and at a turtle liek pace, shifted his arms behind him to lean on his elbows, blinking furiously to clear his eyes,''... you made it... heh...''**

**Riku, beside himself with relief and pent up frustration with what Sora had done, ignored his own dimming pain and tucked his hands under Sora's back, helping him into a sit and leaving his one hand to rest on his back for support, for the moment sitting beside him, glaring deeply,'' Sora, have you any clue how big of a moron you are? You arent fit to travel aroudn in the world of darkness, your not only out of practice but... your, well... your heart isn't like mine is, isn't built to be around such darkness...''**

**Sora looked futilly over his shoulder at Riku and returned the glare full on, his pride getting the better of him as he brushed the others hand aside and stood, slowly but surly, to his own feet. He knew he was out of practice, but he'd saved the world TWICE! He was in no means weak... and could handle a little bit of darkness. He crossed his arm begrudgingly on his chest and closes his eyes with a small growl,'' I'm not a baby Riku...''**

**Riku quickly followed suit and stood to his feet, taking time to brush sand from his trenchcoat... and realising for the first time he had a mess of sand in his hair as well. He sifted his fingers through his normall pristine locks, sweat from running had bonded wuite well with the small granulet, and were proving difficult to remove...**

**"EXCUSE ME!" Both heads turned in the direction of a slightly peeved voice, Sora was more amazed then Riku... for he didn't know anyone was there in the first place.**

**The dark haired boy from before stood before them impatiently tappping his foot, and just like Sora had been doing, his arms were crossed high upon his chest in a childish manner," As much as I hate to intterupt your little love fights and grooming... I would like you both to know that I am _still_ here..." the boy mumbled, his voice icey.**

**The same question came to both the boys minds, but Sora was shoved aside and hidden behind his silver haired companion. Riku extened his arm to keep Sora back, so all the brunette coud do was look in angerilly from beneath Riku's arm."Who are you stranger... and what business do you have here?"...**

**The boy blinked and chuckle wryly... and shook his head, seeming in a better mood now that his existance was acknowledged,''You come to my island and demand my name... how quiant...'' his eyes traveled to sora, and playfully he waved, causing Riku to stand taller and his voice to grow more forcefull,'' I SAID WHO ARE YOU!" Sora jumped at the sheer ferocity and yelped in surprise... finding time to look up at the dark haired boy, seeing no fear, not even a jump... though the same question was plaguing him...**

**---------------------------------------------------------------**********


	3. Chapter 3

**Doppleganger or...?**

**"Don't you get it? Is the similarities between our appearances not uncanny enough for you, or must I spell it out?" the dark haired boy responded in a harsh tone.**

**Riku and Sora exchanged glances, this was the twin world to thier own, perhapse this was Sora's doppleganger? The teal eyed youth shifted his weight to one hip and met eyes with the raven haired imposter, his features fading into a serious visage."You're his double, aren't you, the anti-Sora? "**

**The boy barked out a laugh in response and threw back his head, putting on a show to express how truly idiotic the two were. He rubbed the corner of his eyes and breathed inbetween laughs to calm himself, gradually he died down to a wry grin and folded both arms upon his chest."Not quite duckie..." he chided.**

**"Well do you recall... when Sora would combine his power with that of his companions, and he'd gain immense power if only for an instant? And while doing so... there were also times when his mind was too clouded by fear and anger that his tranformation would go awry and he'd... well, go berzerk? That was the darkness that dwelled within him, an untapped, and vast power source, allowed to run amuck due to the speperation of his heartless and his nobody...'' he paused for for effect and grinned impishly.**

**Sora remianed still and silent, his eyes drawn to the ground in what might have been portrayed as shame... he did indeed remember those times. They were vague, and few, but he couldn't forget the feeling he got while shrouded by dark energy... that of hoplessness and entrapment. Every time he changed into that hidious... thing, he'd wonder if he'd ever turn back, if he'd ever become the real Sora again... and each time his period in darkness grew longer and longer. It was with a heavy heart he looked over to Riku, who sensed his companions distress and nodded reassuringly at the brunette.**

**Riku knew it wasn't Sora's fault, and knew full well what it was like to give into the darkness that dwells inside everyones heart. He shifted his feet uneasily and felt his muscles tensing as the stranger began to speak again, in his cold, sadistic voice."...after the battle with organization thirteen, well, you know what happened. You were thrown into the realm of darkness, where heartless thrive and nobodies are born. You condemmed yourselves to a life of silence and grey, and yet did not waver or seem sad at the thought. When the door to the light opened... you so willingly embraced it that you left behind your darkness... in other words, only pure hearts could have passed through that door, if you'd had even once ounce of regret or doubt, you'd have been locked here for eternity as originally planned.''**

**Sora blinked curiously and rubbed his the nape of his neck in thought, he hadn't really thought of it that way, all he knew was he was glad to see the door, and that so long as Riku came with him, he'd go anywhere without question. His heart clenched slightly just wondering what would have happened had he not truly wanted to see Kairi and his friends again, all those years he had back on destiny islands, would have been spent wallowing in a dreary world of grey skies and nothingness.**

**Riku took a step towards the oddly dressed stranger and growled,''And that still does not tell me who you are...'' he was growing impatient.**

**The boy looked at Riku sternly and sighed,'' Don't you see? I AM the darkness that once was sora. I once was a bodiless entity, but over time I grew, as I attained more knowledge and developed desires and needs, I formed into my own seperate being. No longer a mere shadow of my former self, but my own person, with my own will and strength." he chuckled and shrugged in a non-chalant manner,''To put it simply, I am Dee... the darkness that dwells in everyones heart.''**

**Sora and Riku both felt a Jolt in thier limbs at the boy... who called himself Dee. He was... the incarnation of Darkness itself?"but how can that be?" stammered Sora after a few shocked moments of silence,''How could my shadow alone grow into darkness's Encarnit?"**

**Dee let out an annoyed breath, his lips pured as he glared at Sora,''This is the shadow relm, it took only one strong entity, and bam, all the other souls on this island, and bodiless hearts were drawn to me. Don't take all the credit though..." he grumbled in a childlike tone.**

**Riku was confused, to say the least... if Dee was darkness, then why would he divulge his origin, wouldn't he want to keep it hidden from them, of all people, who would hope to eradicate him, and solve the problem? It was clear what had to be done, and there was no questions needed... this... thing needed to be destroyed. Riku extened his hand and instantaniously a whir a purple smoke brought forth his keyblade from the netherworlds. Sora whipped around to give Riku an astonished glance and took a step back... he knew what his fellow keyblader was doing, but somthing about it felt wrong.**

**Dee's face drained of its previous emotion as he staggered back cautiously, he seemed even more bewildered then Riku and Sora had been during his explination. He could feel the heat rising in his body, and the blood rushing through his viens, yet he made no attempts to calm himself,"W-what are you doing, hold on a sec!" he pleaded, waving his arms in front of his body in a submissive manner,''Hear me out first!"**

**Riku tightened his grip on the blade and remained silent, but made no move to strike... yet. The color in Dee's skin paled as he let out a nervous chuckle,''Just because I'm the representation of all things dark, doesn't mean I'm bad... thats like saying... some little girl that got bit by a werewolf is evil because of what she was made into. It's not who I am, it's just what I happen to be...'' he curved a brow in Sora's direction and bit his lip, taking a step towards him,''You gotta believe me... Just because this is a shadow realm, doesn't mean everything here is evil... I mean... Roxas... even you Riku... you essentially were reborn from here... and you guys... turned out... uh, ok?" he was much less suave and carfree then before, but with reason.**

**That something that had told Sora killing Dee was wrong, just presented itself. Before Riku could even blink Sora stood between Dee and his best friend, arms outspread, eyes intense and locking onto Riku's own slit orbs. The silver haired youth gritted his teeth and looking forelornly at Sora, then past him to the flushed boy who resembled, but was nothing like the courageous one who stodd before him."Riku don't... please... I don't know why but I believe him... somthings just not right about killing him... I don't think that will solve everything..."**

**Dee nodded his head furiously, then bowed his head to riku, hands folded before him, an act of absolute admittance.''I'm really not what I appear to be... give me a chance to prove what I am capable of...'' he murmured softly, the headphones that were used to hold back his hair began to slip, and he immediatly grabbed them and stood to full height, adjusting it with a sheepish grin and swallowing dryly.**

**Riku's fingers twitched, though his arms went lax and his stature returned to normal, his obsidian blade vanishing into the whir of smoke from whence it came. Sora and Dee let out a simultanious sigh or relief and looked up at Riku as if they'd just got done pulling some wonderous prank, and they had all just narrowly escaped being caught. Sora let out a relieved chuckle and slouched,''Thank you Riku... I thought for a moment there---''**

**"---Don't think this means I trust you... I'll be watching your every move from here on out, one slip up and you done...'' Riku interjected, almost getting an immediate uh-huh and enthusiastic nod on Dee's part.**

**Sora looked from one boy to the other and placed a hand to his still calming heart, shaking his head and smiling meekly,''I'm glad that's over...but...'' he looked over to Dee,''there's still one thing I don't get...''**

**Dee padded lightly over to Sora and stood before him, fingers intrlocking behind the small of his own back as he soothed Sora' mind for the time being,''Let's ask more questions later... I bet traveling through the shadow gate has more then tired you guys out a little... I know I've had more then my fair share of stress for today... lets get some rest, eh?"**

**Sora glanced over at Riku to see what his input was, in which he recieved an uncaring shrug, which ment it was okay... in not so many words. The brunette nodded eagerly and made a quick scan of the desolate beach..."er but where will we...?''**

**Dee looked as if a ton of bricks had just hit him. He smacked his forehead and let out a deep laugh,''OH!!! Sorry, I forgot you haven't actually been here before... you see, you were confined to this beach when you were here last... but the shadow relm is actually a fully functioning universe... there are other worlds and towns of the likes you've never seen, and some you have... but we're gonna start small and just go back to town for now...''**

**Sora gasped and his eyes went wide,''wait, what did you say!?" Riku too curved a brow of intrest and tilted his head.**

**Dee blinked and placed a hand on his hip as he looked the two over, not quite getting what the two didn't understand,''... I said we're going to Detiny Island...''**


End file.
